We won't fight
by Trekkiewhoviansmurf
Summary: The 76th Hunger Games are here. 24 capitol children will be chosen to fight to the death for revenge. Bianca Snow, Pesident Snow's granddaughter, knows she will be one of them. Who will get out alive? First Hunger Games fanfic, please be nice and lots of reviews. Rating only because it is the Hunger Games. Not really that bad.


**I wrote this in one go. Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes and feel free to point them out in reviews so I can change them. It's 1:24 in the morning so I probably should go to sleep now.**

* * *

As soon as they announced that there would be a Hunger Games with the Capitol children I knew I would be one of them. They will want me to pay for my grandfather's crimes. I don't really see how it's fair. It isn't my fault that he was in charge but they need a scapegoat so they chose twenty-four children.

We weren't reaped because they wanted certain people to pay. They read the names out one by one but we already knew who we were because we were waiting backstage to be called up. People from the rebellion turned up one night and demanded that I went with them. It wasn't hard to guess why. There had been rumours on the street for weeks. Very few people actually knew that I hardly ever saw my grandfather. I only saw him if it was an important day and I was expected to be seen or on special occasions, like birthdays and Christmas. My mother wasn't the person my father was meant to marry because she wasn't important or rich but he fell in love. Snow stopped talking to him after that.

Grandpa wasn't all bad. He wanted to see me, to make sure I was happy, but he wasn't really a grandfatherly person. He didn't approve of the way I was brought up either. My parents didn't treat me like a princess, like most Capitol parents treated their children. They treated me like a person so I would grow up to be better than Grandpa. I suspect that they were always afraid that there might be an uprising. We lived on the edge of the capitol in a fairly big house with a large garden and I went to a normal school just like everyone else. I had never watched the Hunger Games like most of my friends because every time one of the children died I would cry.

* * *

We were wearing smart clothes when our names were called, like what they wore in the districts for the reapings. I was wearing a light blue sundress which came down to mid-shin. I was the third to be called up. Nervously I walked up the stairs and across the stage. It seemed like a very long way all of a sudden. I deliberately looked at the people condemning us, the victors who chose that there should be another Hunger Games. We all knew that it had been very close when they voted and I wished that a few more had voted against. Then I looked at the crowd. Most of them hated me for being Snow's granddaughter, something I couldn't change if I tried. The other tributes came up. My best friend had also been chosen. Emily was 14 years old with red hair and pale skin. I couldn't imagine killing her. I remembered my 16th birthday party. Grandpa wanted me to have a big thing but I insisted on have my closest friends over for a sleepover and not something big. I never liked being in the spotlight.

* * *

I found it hard to believe that so many of my friends or acquaintances were going to be killed and I was expected to kill some of them. Worse was watching a couple of twelve year olds coming up. Caesar Flickerman's daughter and Seneca Crane's son. They were so young to be going into the Games. Eva Flickerman was shaking and Claudius Crane looked like he was going to cry. When they came up I glared at Katniss because she volunteered for her sister who was the same age but isn't going to do anything about these two. I couldn't believe that they had been through this and wanted more people to go through it.

* * *

Once Peeta had finished calling out the names he gives a short speech but it's clear that he doesn't think that we should be going into the arena. Then we are lead off the stage. They aren't going to have the chariots or the interviews but we still got three days training and marked on how well we did and sponsors and mentors. We met our mentors as soon as we came down from the stage. They had sorted us into twelve pairs, a girl and boy in each. It would be just like the other Hunger Games except for the people.

* * *

I was in 7 and that meant I was being mentored by Johanna Mason. I was paired with Alexander Sane, the son of one of the game makers, who was 18 and about twice my size. I was tall but he was giant. We were complete opposites. I was thin with blonde hair, blue eyes and almost white skin and I've been told that I'm beautiful although I don't see it. He was heavily built with black hair, dark eyes and olive skin and a hard face. I couldn't help but think that he was thick. He just radiated an air of thickness. I tried not to judge him on that but when he spoke it was with a very immature tone. I also had a feeling that he would be the one to beat.

* * *

We were taken up to our floor where Johanna told us straight off that she had voted to have this Hunger Games. "I don't want to be here, looking after you. But it isn't my choice." I could tell that she really didn't like us. "You do what you're told or I'll just leave you to get on with it. Understand?"

"Yes." I said.

"Whatever." Alexander grunted. With no warning she flipped him and he crashed into the ground. I jumped back in surprise.

She turned to me angrily. "You had better not misbehave because if you do I'll make sure you regret it permanently."

"For the next week you mean." I didn't feel like just putting up with what she was saying. "That should make you happy. I'm going to be dead in under two weeks and I know it because I'm Snow's granddaughter. You know, I didn't choose to be his granddaughter any more than you chose to be your grandfather's granddaughter but I'm still being punished for it." She seemed taken aback by my sense and my anger.

Johanna sat down. "Your training starts tomorrow so we'll eat soon and then you can go to be to rest."

* * *

The three following days were fairly monotonous. I spent most of my time at the survival stations after completely failing to us any sort of weapon. Emily and I decided that we would team up; we didn't mention the fact that it was unlikely that either of us would survive the bloodbath at the cornucopia. She was better with weapons but not so good at concentrating and remembering things about plants and catching animals. On the final day we were given our scores. I got a 5. I hadn't expected that much so I was fairly pleased with it.

* * *

That last night I went up to the roof. Almost everyone was there, mostly sitting alone. I sat in one corner and tried to remember the constellations. After a while I noticed that people were slowly forming a group and they were getting excited. I was curious and I decided that, as I might well die tomorrow, curiosity would be would be the best thing I could die for. "Bianca, come on. We have a plan. Tomorrow…" As they spoke more I started to grin.

* * *

We were all nervous on the way to the arena. Who wouldn't be? In a few hours half of us could be dead. When we finally arrived at the arena I exchanged frightened smiles with the people nearest me. I followed a peacekeeper silver circle which would push me up into the arena. I touched my necklace, which was my token, and stepped onto the circle.

As it began to rise I almost panicked. I was shaking as the bright sunlight blinded me. After several second I saw the arena. It looked very sparse. It was almost a desert. There were what looked like ruins in the distance. There were hills with next to no plants on them, just brown grass and dying trees. Everywhere there were hills. The gong went off.

Unlike every other year we didn't move. For several seconds we just stood there. Then we walked towards cornucopia. I don't know why the other tributes never did this. Maybe it was because the careers were there or maybe it just never crossed their minds or maybe it was something else but we weren't going to become murderers. We all gathered at the mouth of the cornucopia.

* * *

"What now?" Someone asked. None of us knew. It was hard guess what would happen next. They might just leave us there until all except one was dead or they might kill us all or they might collect us. We talked quietly for several minutes, speculating. I wondered what would be happening in the Capitol. No doubt they didn't know what to do. A hovercraft appeared in the sky and came down. It landed and Haymitch came out. We formed a protective semi-circle automatically. I was near the centre.

"You aren't fighting." No-one answered him. Several retorts came to mind but I didn't voice any of them. "Whose idea was this?" He asked when it became apparent that no-one was going to answer. Again everyone stayed silent. "What do you think we should do with you?"

"Let us go." I muttered, under my breath. A couple of people looked at me.

"Bianca Snow, do you have an answer?"

I felt like I was back in school and a teacher had caught me talking in class.

"Yes, I do." I said more loudly.

"And what it that?"

"You should let us go. It isn't our fault that there were Hunger Games, just like it wasn't yours. It was our grandparents' and great grandparent's."

"But what about fairness? Our children were killed so shouldn't the Capitol's be killed too?"

"Do two wrongs make a right?" I threw back. Okay, there is one type of fighting I can manage but it wouldn't help me in the Hunger Games.

"Bet it might make people feel better."

"Probably not. If someone shoves you and you shove back it'll end up in a full blown fight and everyone comes out hurt."

"But people want revenge."

"And killing innocent children is the perfect way to get revenge, isn't it?" I snapped back.

"You don't like me, do you?"  
"You're a drunken idiot most of the time and you could be one of the ones who sent us here so no, I don't like you." I heard a couple of sniggers. Stress and fear do weird things to people.

He raised his eyebrows. "At least I made an impression."

"One I wish you hadn't."

"That's nasty."  
"It was meant to be."

* * *

We looked at each other of several seconds. I was surprised by how clever he was, but he was a Victor from 12 so I knew that he didn't win by brute strength. "Well, you'll be pleased to know that we are going to take you back to the Capitol. We don't need any more deaths."

* * *

I sat in the corner, staring out at the passing scenery but not really seeing it. A hand touched my bare shoulder and I jumped, turning. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." It was Haymitch.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier. At least, not the stuff about you. You definitely aren't an idiot."

"But I am a drunk and you wish I hadn't made an impression?"

"Only drunk, most of the time."

"Well," He said, sitting down. "That's nice to know."

"Why are you here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just checking you're okay." He said vaguely.

I smiled and put my head back against the wall. "I don't know if I'll ever be okay again but I hope so. I can't believe that you actually went through the Hunger Games. Just being that close was scary enough for me." I looked at him again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" I said, seeing his expression. It was as though he was looking a long way away but not seeing anything.

"It doesn't matter. When did you all decide to refuse to fight?" He asked.

"Last night, on the roof. Some people started saying 'what if' and it sort of spiralled out of control." I smiled with the memory.

"I'm glad that decided not to fight. It proves that children really are more sensible than adults."

"Adults are more sensible it they try to be but I think they find it boring sometimes." I said very seriously. He laughed and I couldn't help thinking that everything would be alright if we tried to hard enough.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review.**


End file.
